kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaros Skyloft
Appearance Xaros is slightly taller than most people his age, being 5'11". His hair is jet-black, semi-spiky, and stops at the base of his skull. His eyes are a dark shade of gold. His skin is relatively pale at the beginning since he hadn't ventured outdoors very often. He is thin, but rather well-built despite his gangly appearance. He wears a plain white T-shirt underneath his dark navy blue, almost black leather jacket that is half a size too big for him. He usually wears his jacket open and his collar up. He also wears black fingerless gloves in order to hide the unsightly (to him) birthmark of a split flame on the back of his left hand. He wears simple black denim jeans with a silver-hued belt with black buckles, and is cuffed twice at the hem. His shoes are a simple pair of black and gold tennis shoes, though he will change into black combat boots if the need arises. Although not immediately apparent since he uses both of his hands relatively well, Xaros is actually left-handed by birth. He does not reveal his handedness to many people since it hardly mattered to him, but they eventually find out nevertheless. This is backed up by the birthmark being on the back of his left hand. Personality Xaros is oftentimes quiet and withdrawn, and doesn't get along well with new people at the start, not being very social to begin with. He can be sarcastic and somewhat rude, although unintentionally in most cases of the latter. He is also aloof, preferring to distance himself within a group of people and just observe the goings-on. He is often taken aback when new people make conversation with him easily. It probably stems from his general lack of contact with people. He also doesn't regard himself very highly, referring to himself as a loser even after he finds out who he was supposed to be. Xaros is also quite intuitive, and more mature than his age betrays. He is able to see things normal people would typically miss and make deductions based on his observations, and so is capable of quick and clear thinking. This is proven when he saves Sora's younger brother from living as a human vegetable after a traumatic incident rendered him stuporous, using the information that his twin sparingly gave about his history. He also notices that all the people he meets knows something about him that he himself doesn't, though this particular observation he keeps to himself. Xaros tends to be a huge skeptic, not believing anything told to him without hard proof, and as such comes off as stubborn. This also gets him into trouble on occasion, his tenacity tending to get on people's nerves. Xaros does not like it when secrets are being kept from him and he is aware of it. Since his intuition oftentimes leads to such situations, he is constantly plagued by irritation and frustration that no one would let him in on his own life. He tries to take this in stride, knowing that it would cause a burden to Sora and his younger twin brothers, yet is still holding a minor grudge for them not telling him anything about himself. He is also shown to be somewhat oblivious when it comes to girls. History Not much is known about his past, and Xaros himself is oblivious to it. All he knows is that he has unfinished business that needs completing, though he doesn't know what it is. Sora hints at the fact that Xaros is someone special, but Xaros isn't aware of the specifics. He also knows that Sora knows about his past but isn't willing to trigger Sora's temper in order to find out. The Beginning In the past, Xaros had been chased by an unknown enemy along with three compatriots. When they had escaped them for the time being, his companions did not wish for this to go on any further and demanded a suitable recourse of action. Xaros had already had a plan in mind, but two of the others wouldn't hear of it since they thought it was stark raving mad to go along with such an idea. The third, however, realizes that it is necessary, and is the one who ultimately carries out the plan. Right before he does, however, Xaros makes them promise to let his non-present companion Umbraen know of his plans. When they agree, a flash of light culminates and the deed was carried out. The Present Xaros woke up one day in a rundown orphanage without knowing who he was or where he came from, knowing only his name and an unfulfilled purpose. He stayed at the orphanage for a number of months since he had nowhere else to go. However, Xaros despised the place and wished to run away, but he knew that it would be useless to try. The children in the orphanage did not help in the situation, as they were either blatantly cruel to him or too terrified of being anywhere near him. Even the caretakers would give him a wide berth whenever possible. As such, he spent his days alone. From the day of Xaros's 17th birthday, a stranger by the name of Sora Irino began visiting him regularly. Xaros was confused at the fact that someone he has never met came to see him so often, but eventually becomes accustomed to his visits. He would never stay for too long, but after seeing him for two months Xaros began suspecting that this stranger knew something about him and his past that he himself didn't. Eventually, Sora decided to take Xaros in and live with him, much to Xaros's relief and joy. On the way home, the two are accosted by a mysterious figure whose face is shrouded in a black coat. It became apparent to Xaros that Sora knew this person from before, though not on good terms, and that Xaros himself was somehow involved. There was a harsh exchange between the figure and Sora, but it did not end up becoming a fight, as Sora drags off Xaros before their opponent could make a move. When they arrive at their destination, Xaros demands to know the details of what had just transpired, but was unable to get much out of him, and was only able to confirm what he had suspected from before: Sora somehow knew this stranger. After meeting Sora's younger twin brothers and staying with them for several days, he saw that they all specialized in one area of the practice of weaponry. They also tried to find a suitable area but were relatively unsuccessful. Sora then brought out the butterfly swords, thinking that they would be perfect for Xaros. Xaros, however, didn't feel as if he deserved such a gift and wanted to refuse, but was interrupted by Sora's friend dropping in on them uninvited. Such an event drove the swords from their minds, and they ended up being stolen by a thief similar to the one Sora and Xaros had encountered days before. When Sora and Xaros confronted the thief, the swords' affinity to Xaros became apparent as they flashed into his hands the minute the thief laid hands on it. Wishing to test Xaros's powers but incapable of doing it himself, he manipulated Sora to fight Xaros instead. In the end of the fight, when Xaros was pinned to the ground by Sora, Sora suddenly frees himself from the influence of the thief by inflicting a near-fatal wound on himself with Xaros's weapon. The thief then fled, having no other way to defend himself. The twins' timely arrival saved Sora's life, but also triggered the older twin's fear of blood causing him to fall unconscious. After this event, Sora and his brothers decided that it was no longer safe to keep Xaros in the dark, and began to reveal to him - little at a time - who he truly was. As he hears bits and pieces of the truth, Xaros comes to realize that he is much more than he previously believed, and that he had an unbelievably difficult task at hand that was unknown to him. Skills Xaros has a host of battle skills that he can take advantage of if the need arises, but he is not aware of all of his hidden power. He comes to realize them as he progresses. Weaponry Xaros has the ability to summon dual butterfly swords called Division's Blight, and wields them in reverse grip. He can make them disappear in a flash of gold when not used. They are several inches longer than his forearm, and the blades glow a very faint golden color. They have golden gems of unknown origin emblazoned on the hilt and pommel of each sword, and are presumably the source of his swords' innate power. They are unique in regards to the fact that only Xaros can wield them for any length of time. Currently, he is not able to use any special abilities with the swords but has natural abilities in hand-to-hand combat while wielding both swords. However, his weakness is that of his lack of variety in style, so he can easily be taken advantage of in this regard. He can, however, dual-wield almost any weapon, so he can save himself provided that an extra identical arms to whatever he is using is available. Subjective/Objective Abilities Xaros is immune to a host of subjective abilities, such as mind-breaking (mind control) and Veritability (the ability to make people believe anything said by a person), so he is difficult to bend to anyone's will, if not impossible given his stubborn nature. However, he cannot withstand objective abilities in the same manner, so he is defenseless against them unless he can avoid making contact. It is partly due to the fact that he does not know of his own abilities as of yet. However, in a dream where he sees himself in an unknown location at an unknown time, he is shown to have been possibly capable of pyrokinesis; since an explosion preceded the inferno, however, this could be up to debate. Xaros, however, is not aware of how to trigger this ability by will. Dragon Tamer/Umbraen Although Xaros is unaware of its wherefores, Xaros also is a Dragon Tamer, and has a black male dragon companion named Umbraen with whom he can communicate telepathically. Umbraen is able to change size from the size of a raven to a twenty-foot behemoth, but prefers to be in the latter state. This ability to change size can prove useful when trying to catch an enemy off-guard. It is also handy when needing to traverse places where he would not fit in his normal state. Like most dragons, Umbraen is able to breathe fire, although his fire is of an ethereal black nature instead of the natural red-orange to blue, and cannot be put out by any traditional means. The only way to extinguish it is by Umbraen's will. Umbraen can also fly, and is able to transport up to three people upon his back when full-size. His batlike wings are forty feet in span. His smooth black scales are harder than diamond and as such difficult - if not impossible - to physically maim him. His teeth are likewise as hard and extremely sharp, and capable of incredible damage. As a Dragon Tamer, Xaros can also telepathically communicate with any other Tamers and their companion dragons. Any other abilities inherent with being a Dragon Tamer is as of yet hidden from him. Theme Current theme: X-Ray Dog - Final Hour Origin Bane of Severance is the origin of Xaros Skyloft, a fanfiction involving a number of Kingdom Hearts characters mixed with original characters, and a completely original storyline of which he is the main protagonist. This story has no connection whatsoever to the plot and universe of Kingdom Hearts aside from select characters. Category:Soulseeker